


Just the Thing

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Icansleep, but when I do, it’s always nightmares.”





	Just the Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #658 "surrender"

“You look like crap,” said Gibbs, when he answered his door.

Bishop frowned. “Sorry. It’s late, I shouldn’t have—”

“But you did,” he interrupted, gently. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t sleep. Well, no, I _can_ sleep, but when I do, it’s always nightmares. I’ve tried warm milk, soothing music, even that over-the-counter sleep stuff – nothing helps. I get them sometimes, I know they’ll stop, but…” 

Gibbs just looked at her for a moment. “I got just the thing.”

And when she tumbled into his guest room, sawdust in her hair, Bishop found it easy to surrender to a dreamless sleep.

THE END


End file.
